This invention relates to a support bar for a virtual reality camera, and more particularly, to a support bar for a virtual reality camera photographing subjects at front rear and left right 360°, through which the photographing locations are raised so as to photograph the subjects 360° and the front rear and left right photographing states is kept horizontally without vibration at the raised photographing locations.